Aerys I Blackfyre
"What does love? It corrupts''." : ―Aerys I Blackfyresrc : '''Aerys I Blackfyre', popularly called "the Fearless Dragon", is a character in The Seven Kingdoms. Aerys is the Second born of Aegon I Blackfyre Aerys were raised in the Riverlands and trained by the Lord commander of the Dragonguard but Aerys were tasked with governship of bravos and prepared the town for Aegon's retreat in the Rebeling against King Rhaegar Targaryen. Aerys and his family failed the war and losed. They were all sentenced to death and their sisters were being sold as wives and slaves. According to Aerys someone figured out a master plan to free him and his brothers to flee to Essos. Most of Aerys's sisters was killed by King Rhaegar and a few of his brothers made it alive. Aerys was never in the battle in King's Landing for long he was ordered by his father to go to bravos to make preparations for a retreat fleet. Before I sailed to Bravos for a retreat fleet he was threatened to be disowned by his mother Rhaenera, cause of Aerys's actions. Rhaenera watched Aerys very well and thought that he was a threat to their family and that he were corrupt. That was the last time Aerys saw his mother, Aerys later engaged to a Dayne girl he meet and fell in love with very fast. But they needed to cancel it because Aerys and his brothers, Daemon, Aerxies and his father Aegon escaped to Essos. Aerys and his family came back to Westeros and then they saw something new.. Tywin Lannister was king.. and Rhaegar was gone.. Aerys is later known as "the Mad Dragon" because he went mad after the Blackfyre events, after his father past away and Aerys's actions during the events. Aerys was poisoned by his enemies. : Biography Background Aerys was born in the Riverlands, it was said that he was a skilled swordsman and a very smart boy. He was the second son of Lord Aegon I Blackfyre. He was engaged with a Dayne girl he fell in love it, but that was canceled when he and his family sailed to Essos, to hide from the King. Aerys always wondered when he could see his lover again. But he was pretty sure she had left Aerys for another man. Aerys was disliked by his mother cause of Aerys's actions during the rebel war. Aerys was announced corrupt by his mother but his father denied the words. Aerys was used by the Targaryen King, Rhagear. And told Aerys that the Blackfyres doesn't care about Aerys one bit. That turned Aerys into a maniac and wanted to fight the Blackfyre's but was later convinced by his brother to stay down. And told the truth to Aerys. Aerys went back to the Blackfyre's asking for forgiveness. During the war at the battleground Aerys was ordered to sail to Bravos to settle a retreat fleet. Aerys and his family was sentenced to death and his sister became salt wives and some of them became slaves of Eddard Stark (Valyrian_Advicor). During the time in Bravos, he and his family was gathering armies to retake their home, the Riverlands, the Iron Islands too. They succeded to do so and Aerys killed Eddard Stark with his bared hands. Thinking back when Aerys was ordered to look at his sisters while theu were being raped by Eddard Stark and persons from the King's Council. Years after that Aerys married a women and got a son, that was named Daeron. After Aerys father past he went into madness. And was called The Mad Dragon. Aerys was poisoned by his enemies. Which lead to his death. Personality Before - Loved singing - Loved Everything and everyone - Was honest - Never lied - Was someone to respect - Listened to the people who needed help - Showed feelings for others After - Later became Sadistic - Like to torture - Doesn't want to be reminded of his mother - Was in pain for the Dayne girl he meet in youth - Didn't have much feelings for others except for his son, Daeron and his wife. Appearance Before According to his brother, he was young, a cute white/blond haired person who liked to listen to what everyone has to say. He weared his own armor, plate by Dragon skin, and Aegon The Conqueror cloak. After According to his son Daeron, he became more mad and evil, he had a vampiric face, one eye was glowing red. White hair and he has his own crow with him. A Dark crow who whispered to him, according to his wife It was only Aerys's madness who made up such things.. but they may be true. Family Tree :